


Before the Curtain Falls

by hanekoma



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parting fic. Spoilers for Secret Ending/Reports. Implied Hanekoma/Joshua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Curtain Falls

There was no standing ovation or 'exit, stage right' for a Producer. Once the show was finished, that was it. There was only brief mention in the credits. He didn't exactly mind. That was the order of things and he accepted that role since the beginning.

Besides, without that backseat role, there would be no subtle hints of his departure. Goodbye would be much easier.

The first thing to take care of would be the shop. He hadn't had time to clean it up since Minamimoto trashed it. At least this way, he wouldn't have to clean the mess up and get it back and ready for business. It was easier to make things disappear, after all. WildKat would just fade into an urban legend.

The next step would be the hard part. Figuring out a way to leave a parting gift to each of the kids without leaving too deep of an impression. Though, it was probably far too late on that count.

To the siblings, a matching set of pins. A design only meant for them, unique. The only two pins of their kind. Words could never express their bond, so he was thankful he was an artist. A picture really could speak a thousand words. This present would be left at the site of the accident as he was sure they would return their.

Near a store that the young girl frequented, there would be a seemingly discarded plush. It looked as if it had seen plenty of days and needed to be fixed up. There was a sense of love put into it, something that couldn't be turned away from easily, especially for a person who would have enough care to fix the poor thing up.

A new wall was created recently in the design of CAT's. Not many had been privileged enough to view it as of yet, but word would surely spread to the ear that needed to hear. Or the boy's imagination would be strong enough to pull him there. Really, he hadn't been able to give that boy as much as he wanted. The time was too short and his guidance could only go just so far.

The last person. There was nothing lasting he could give him, except for an empty bed and messy sheets. A part of him was tempted to leave his sunglasses, but he figured that would be far to cliche to leave. A feather wouldn't suit, since he'd already left one in his care before. There was a reason he'd lied about what his punishment would be. There was no way he could part otherwise.

And so, the Producer took his silent bow.


End file.
